The field of the invention relates generally to electric motors, and more specifically, to methods and systems for communicating with electric motors.
Known methods for diagnosing an electric motor involve a technician plugging diagnostic equipment into the motor and/or a physical inspection of the motor. However, for some applications, such as commercial refrigeration applications that may have hundreds of motors in use, inspection is a time-consuming process. Additionally, the motors are typically installed inside refrigeration units at locations that may be difficult to access. Often, when a technician takes a motor to a service facility for inspection, they find that the motor operates normally and has not experienced any faults, such as unscheduled shut downs. One proposed solution to these problems involves installing a wireless communication device within the motor so it may be accessed and inspected remotely. However, costs associated with adding the wireless communication device typically exceed the cost of the motor itself.